


¿Qué se siente?

by KarasuShiro



Series: Elegías de los que dejamos [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fate Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Kokuhaku, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Quien quiere de verdad quiere en silencio, con hechos, nunca con palabras. Así que cruza las barreras del tiempo y encuentra el verdadero amor.





	¿Qué se siente?

**.**

Dime qué se siente.

¿Qué se siente cuando esas frías manos tocan tu rostro con tal delicadeza? Esas manos que son frías y cálidas a la vez, y sus dedos acarician tu mejilla con tanta suavidad...

¿Qué es dolor en el pecho? Un dolor cálido, abrasador y que, de algún modo, te llena de dicha, producto de esas palabras suyas. Porque las has esperado tanto, has soñado tanto con esa voz dedicándotelas, que temes que no sea más que eso: un sueño.

Pero es real.

Ésa voz, _ella_ te lo dijo.

Así que dime.

¿Qué se siente cuando esos ojos se posan en ti? Cuando esos orbes de oro se fijan exclusivamente en ti, con tanta tranquilidad, paz, amor y demás sentimientos indescriptibles que no puedes sino estar hipnotizado por ellos.

Un hombre de oro.

¿Qué es esa sensación que te invade? Esa extraña calidez que nace de tu estómago hasta tu garganta y que se expande más allá de las puntas de tus dedos. Y de repente sientes que el aire se hace más pesado, difícil de respirar y temes que todo acabe antes de que le encuentres respuesta a éstas sensaciones.

Dime.

¿Qué se siente?

Han sido sólo una caricia y una mirada pero tienes la noción de que es más que eso, sólo por ser esa persona, sólo porque se trata de esa persona la que te mira de ese modo, a ti.

A ti y a nadie más.

Tienes ganas de llorar.

Como si un anhelo de toda tu vida se cumpliera sientes que las lágrimas de felicidad fueran a salir en cualquier momento. Como si esperaras por esa persona toda tu vida y más.

Eternamente esperado.

Y de pronto la distancia entre ustedes disminuye en un abrazo cálido, y los árboles cómo estando de acuerdo dejan caer sus flores; esas del mismo color que tus ojos. Y el sonido del viento le acompaña en una balada silenciosa.

Cómplice invisible.

¿Qué es eso que sientes? Al darte cuenta que ése primer encuentro no fue casualidad, fue el destino quién decidio desde el principio. Cuando recuerdas que éste sentimiento nació en el instante en que le viste aquella primera vez a los ojos hace ya varias estaciones.

Ahora te das cuenta que él también sintió lo mismo.

Amor a primera vista.

¿A qué saben esos labios? Esos que están tan cerca de los tuyos que ya incluso puedes sentirlos. Y entonces eres tú quién completa la unión. Es sólo un toque suave, frágil, y es que tienes miedo ¿De qué? No sabes, de continuar tal vez.

Y él se da cuenta. Sonríe y no entiendes porqué.

No sabes que hacer.

Entonces acaricia tu cabello, ése que contrasta tanto con tus ropas y te hace ver más pálido de lo que en realidad eres. Y tú quieres decirle algo pero no lo haces. No es que no quieras, es que no hay palabras suficientes para decirle cuánto le amas.

Tú, que los amas a todos. Con el corazón.

Pero a él lo amas más. Con corazón y alma.

Porque sabes que un convencional "me gustas" no sirve y un "te amo" ya no es suficiente de tantas veces que lo has dedicado al mundo en general.

Amor sin nombre.

Así que sólo guardas silencio y decides que tal sentimiento no puede ser expresado con palabras.

Amor sin voz. Sin idioma ni lenguaje.

Y él, como siempre, lo sabe. Y porque te ama, acepta tu silencio, porque es así como eres que tomó la responsabilidad de amarte.

Porque el amor, el de verdad, significa respetar la manera de ser de la otra persona, cuidarla y entenderla.

Amor verdadero.

Entonces vuelven a unir los rostros, primero sólo chocando y rozando las frentes como si de gatos se tratara, luego sigue un suave roce de labios que pronto se vuelve un dulce beso lleno de sentimientos, ternura y algunas risas.

Así que, dime qué sientes.

El amar a alguien así.

El ser amado así.

Dimelo.

¿Qué se siente?

¿Qué se siente saber que esto es sólo el principio?

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Pues ¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan toda clase de críticas constructivas. Y, ngh, en caso de que no se haya entendido: aqui se daclara Tsugaru y Psyche no sabe cómo darle el sí. Esto es (por así decirlo) una pequeña continuación del anterior fic que hice, ésta para ser más específicos, es una parte que tuve desde la idea original pero que al irla desarrollando ya no encontré cómo incluirla, entonces dije "¿y si lo pongo aparte?" de paso aproveché para experimentar con la narrativa.
> 
> Dato: según vi en algún blog, en Japón cuando se declaran dicen "me gustas", un "te amo" es tan profundo que es casi tabú.


End file.
